


Tears

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [16]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Comforting Peggy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, October Prompt Challenge, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: A parent death is the hardest, but Daniel can always count on his spouse to lean on.





	

The house was oddly quiet when she walked in. Usually, Daniel had the radio on, or he was cooking dinner, or he was doing something else, but it was never as silent as it was now.

The living room was empty, so she crept to the kitchen, her heels sounding abnormally loud on the hardwood floors, seeming to echo off of the wall.

There she found him in front of the sink, but immediately she knew something was wrong. His head was bowed and his hands gripped the edge of the sink until his knuckles turned white, making his shoulders hunch and his body curl inward. His crutch lay askew on the floor several feet away, as though it had been hastily dropped.

“What’s wrong, darling?” She looked him over for injury, taking a few steps towards him.

Daniel turned his head in her direction, eyes frozen in one spot as he looked in her general direction, but not at her. “My dad just called.” There was a pause as he stuttered slightly, squeezing his eyes shut before pulling them open again. “Mom died.”

Her heart fell, gasping slightly at the news and the sheer pain in his voice. Setting her purse on the table, she padded up to his side, laying her hand on his elbow, gently urging him to face her. He angled towards her, and she pulled him into a hug, wrapping an arm around his chest and another around his neck, peppering soft kisses along his jaw, then settling her chin onto his shoulder.

She felt one hand take her waist, then the other slowly pry itself off of the sink and move to her waist. Then, she watched his head bow, his forehead resting in the crook of her neck as he broke.

She quietly shushed him, pulling him tighter and cupping the back of his neck, fingers caressing the nape and running through the hair at the base of his skull.

Peggy kept murmuring to him, rubbing his back when he shook until he pulled his head up, but she still held him close. 

“Is there anything I can do?” She whispered, cupping his jaw.

“I don’t want to bother you.” He replied.

“You will never be a bother to me, love.” She assured, tilting his head until he looked at her straight on. “Remember our vows; we’re partners in this marriage. Whatever you need, I’m here for you.”

He nodded slightly before replying in a gravelly voice. “The funeral is next week. Will you come?”

“Of course I will.” She breathed. “But considering I’m your wife, I think that’s a given.”

He gave her a watery chuckle, his eyes still red, but he looked slightly happier for a moment.

“Is there anything else?” She urged.

“Just… Stay with me.”

“For all of time, darling.” Peggy promised, pushing some of the stray curls back into place. “Do you need anything else? Food or something to drink?”

“Not right now. I know I should eat, but I don’t think I can.” He muttered.

“Then you don’t have to eat right now.” She paused, studying his grief stricken face. “How about we go ad curl up in bed? It’s not the most productive, but you might feel a little better in the morning.”

He nodded, and she took his hands, helping him to their room without a crutch. From there, she settled him on the bed and retrieved her night things, leaving the door cracked while she changed. She emerged and saw him on the bed, leg and shirt removed and pajama bottoms on, but Daniel showed no signs of moving from there.

She walked into his open legs, resting her hands on his shoulders as he looked up at her. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly in concern, and he dropped his head to her chest, hands shifting to her hips.

She held him for a while, stroking his hair before gently pushing him back onto the bed, grabbing the covers and pulling them over their bodies, tucking them in. She then turned to him, entwining her legs around his and wrapping her arms around him, trying her hardest to leave no space in between them.

He was hurting badly and while she couldn’t do much else, she lie there with him, lending her strength as he had one for her countless times.

It wasn’t much, but it was enough for the married couple to just lie in silence and grieve together.


End file.
